


A High School AU

by Snowworries



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowworries/pseuds/Snowworries





	A High School AU

She sped through the crowded hallway, her books hugged closely to her chest as she neared the group of Neanderthals that were standing near her locker. She coughed, her eyes squinted as she shot a pointed look at her ex-boyfriend, Ronnie Raymond. His usual smirk slipped into place as he angled himself to face her.

She fiddled with her lock, slamming her small fists into the door before it swung open. The door hit him in the face, a frustrated groan escaping from him as he glared at the small brunette. She reached for her books and papers, unceremoniously pulling them free of the small space. The slam echoed in the halls as she firmly closed her locker. He was still there. Of course, he was.

With a sigh she turned towards him, his bright red jersey catching her eye before hearing a small curse escape from one of the other boys. She turned towards the sound only to find Barry Allen. He fumbled for his papers, his frustration causing his loose papers to escape his hold. She crouched down beside him, her hands grabbing at the pages and gathering them up in her arms before extending them out towards him. His green eyes met hers, wrinkles appearing as he smiled.  
“Thanks, Cait.” his cheeks flushed pink before he helped her up.  
“No problem,” she paused, “do you want to walk to class with me?” his returning nod was minuscule as he dragged her along behind him as he led them to their first class.

It was science. She loved science, adored it even, but the constant reminder of Barry laughing loudly as he chatted with his friends made her, subconsciously, judge Barry by association. And today was one of those days where everything seemed to turn on its head. The sole of her flats clicked furiously as she followed a vaguely annoyed Dr Wells.  
“Dr Wells, with all due respect, do you really believe that I could work well with that jock?” she said exasperated, “He’s a Neanderthal who clearly knows nothing of science.”  
Dr Wells stopped short, a stern expression adorning his face.  
“Miss Snow, Mr Barry Allen is actually in your AP biology class, which you have clearly not noticed, and has received top marks, just as you have. Because of this, I would like you to work together to conduct an experiment entailing the chemical reaction between speed and cold temperatures and how they affect each other in a controlled environment.”

Caitlin sputtered, her eyes almost comically wide with disbelief. This was going to be a long couple of weeks.


End file.
